


Winter Love

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Actor RPF, Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i could not even tell you how old this is, it's kinda trash and makes me cringe but i wanted to post all my old fics so here you go, pretty sure i wrote it in 2014, this is pure winter fluff that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: I pick up a clump of snow and roll it together, throwing my arm back before plunging it towards him. It hits him square on the shoulder, and he turns, laughing. "Oh, you didn't really think you could get away with that, did you?"Literally just a fluffy winter fic I wrote years ago about Shailene and Theo and finally decided to post.





	Winter Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I wrote this fic in 2014 when everyone believed Shailene and Theo were dating. Years later, I decided to post it, just because I think it's cute and I always loved the concept. It's incredibly cheesy and fluffy but hopefully someone enjoys. :)

"Come on, Theo!" I call, sliding my gloves onto my cold hands. The screen door to the house flies open, revealing a clump of puffy coats, scarfs, hats, and mittens, slowly moving towards you.

"I'm ready," a muffled voice calls out, and the person inside pulls the jacket hood away to reveal his flushed and goofy looking face, embellished with a childish grin.

Meet my boyfriend, Theo James, everybody.

I stuff my arms into my coat pockets, rubbing them against the fabric to try and create friction. It  _ was _ cold, I'd give him that.

"You're from England," I say. "Shouldn't you be used to this kind of weather?"

"It was never this cold!" He whines, walking- or, more like waddling- over to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders, his body heat radiating onto my already somewhat numb skin, making its way to me even through his hundreds of layers of snow gear. We’re spending the holidays at my best friend Allison’s house in Maine, and we were holding up the house while she was out shopping for the day. Theo’s idea of holding up the house clearly did not involve chores.

I smile and hug him back, listening to the almost-silent snowfall and occasional grumble of the snow plow trekking by. I reluctantly pull away, holding up the shovel that had fallen onto the ground after our embrace.

   "We need to shovel," I say.

Theo groans, tugging me towards him again. "Do we have to?" He asks, his tone reminiscent of a little kid's. It’s times like this I find it hard to believe he’s thirty years old. "Why can't we just stay here, doing this?"

He smirks down at me, brushing a strand of hair away from my eyes, then leans down to kiss my temple. His lips linger there, and then travel down my cheek. I bite down on the inside of my cheek and pull away before he can reach my lips, knowing he’s doing this on purpose, to distract me and get me inside. But we’ve already done that once today.

I hand him the shovel.

"You try," I say.

He looks at you, raising his eyebrows.

"Babe, I know how to shovel. I just don't want to."

I sigh. "Well, we have to do it before Allison gets home."

"And we will," he says, smiling, taking the shovel out of my hands and throwing it into the growing pile of snow. "Later."

"Do you have any carrots?" Theo asks, picking up the midsection of the snowman we were making, then lays it gently on top of the bottom snowball. I nod and rush inside to grab a bag of carrots which I kept stocked in the bottom cabinet drawer from the refrigerator. I hurry- for reasons unknown; whenever Theo was around, there was an extra spring in my step, a sparkle in my eyes, something special that was absent whenever he was. It was cliche, but it was true. After being with him for almost three years, I knew I couldn't live without him.

Entering the frigid climate once again, a drastic change from the warm and heated kitchen, Theo stands in front of me, posing with a cheeky grin next to the finished snowmen that now wore his beanie. I giggle, snatching it from the top of the snowman and brushing off the snow that had collected on it before placing it on my head.

   “Hey,” Theo whines, but I shut him up by pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Theo took out his phone, turning it around and smiling, snapping a picture of us with the snowman.

"I made an Instagram the other day,” he says. “Should I post the picture?”

I shrug. “I don’t even know how Instagram works.”

Theo chuckles. “Yeah, I don’t really, either, but I already have almost 12,000 followers just because I posted an old set photo and then the Divergent account posted about it.”

I grow uneasy with the thought of our personal photos being shared with the world, with the fans. But then I remember how much they already know, and how much they’ll find out when promotion again.

I shrug again. “I guess it’s all right.”

He shows me his phone after he uploads the photo, and I watch as he refreshes the screen and loads of comments show up. One comment in particular sticks out to me, from someone named Nic: “Omg SHEO!!! Finally! My dreams have all come true! Post more photos please, I love you Theo!”

I scoff, jokingly. “She loves you, huh?”

   “Well, I am quite the dream boat.” He smirks at me.

I slap his shoulder, pretending to be irritated. I move closer to him, embracing his body heat as the icy wind picks up. He opens the camera on the app and takes another photo, this time of him kissing my cheek.

He captions it: “Sorry ladies, I appreciate the love but I’m taken :)”

I don’t refuse when he tries to post it.

I walk through the kitchen doors again a half hour later, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a Christmas wreath in the other. "Allison told me she wanted this hung up," I say, putting down the cup and pinning the decoration to the center of the door frame. Theo wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "It's beautiful," he says. "Just like you."

I roll your eyes and twist away, walking down the steps to the front yard. "I wish I could say I’m flattered, but that's the oldest complement in the book, James.”

I pick up a clump of snow and roll it together, throwing my arm back before plunging it towards him. It hits him square on the shoulder, and he turns, laughing. "Oh, you didn't really think you could get away with that, did you?"

Minutes later, I'm covered in snow and we've taken part in a full-on snowball fight. The cold substance is flying left and right, and my giggles and shrieks are echo through the air, making Theo laugh even louder. I love the way we can act like children around one another, yet also can be serious when we need to be. But this clearly isn’t one of those times. I run past him and didn't notice that he stuck his foot out until too late. I fell forward, my hands stopping my fall. I hear snow crunch and turn to see Theo’s black snow boots coming to your side.

"Shit, Shai, I'm sorry! I didn’t think you were actually going to trip. Are you okay?!"

I roll over. "I don't know, am I?"

Right as he's about to open his mouth and speak, my arm comes up and the snowball I had been secretly building up behind my back hits him square in the chest. Snow sprays onto his chin, and he brushes it away, bending to my level. “Damn, you’re good,” he says.

   "I win," I say childishly.

He shakes his head. "Nope, I win."

"If I can recall correctly, you are the one who just got tricked and then slapped in the face with a snowball. I believe I win."

He moves closer, his hot breath fanning across me lips, making my heartbeat quicken. "I beg to differ," he whispers, his hands coming to my sides. "I think I win."

"And why do you think that?" I stutter weakly, inwardly cursing myself for losing my composure the way I always did whenever he got close to me like this.

"Because I can do this," he murmurs, then leans forward, brushing his lips against mine softly.

"Yeah?" I say after he finally pulls away, smiling.

He nods. "Yep," he says, popping the "p" and licking his lips.

"I can do that too, you know," I reply, smirking before leaning forward and kissing him again.

"Well, then I guess we're both winners," Theo says, shooting me a sultry wink.

I laugh for the thousandth time that day, bumping my shoulder against his. I lean up, just about to kiss him again before I hear something that makes me freeze.

Struggling through the half-frozen, half-snowed in driveway is Allison’s car, still covered in ice with a Christmas tree strapped to the roof.

   “Oh my gosh..." I glance at Theo, whose features are surprisingly calm. "I can't believe we forgot to..."

I trail off, noticing a small smirk on the corners of his lips.

"Whoops," he says, running a hand through his tousled hair and shifting his eyes away, trying to stifle his laughter.


End file.
